The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's the cast for the Uranimated18 version of The Rescures Down Under spoof. Cast *Bernard - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) *Miss Bianca - Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) *Jake - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Wilbur - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Cody - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *McLeach - Shaw (Open Season) *Joanna - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Marahute - Thundra (Aladdin: TV Series) *Faloo - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Baitmouse - Rouqufort (The Aristacats) *Chairmouse - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Francois - Zazu (The Lion King) *Frank - Timon (The Lion King) *Red - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Krebbs - Friend Owl (Bambi) Scenes *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Meet Thundra *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Meet Shaw and Shenzi *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - Meet Scuttle *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Meet Tigger *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Scuttle at the Steamworks *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - Professor Shaw and Shenzi Talks to Mac *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - Human Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - Scuttle Escape *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - Shenzi Steal Shaw's Eggs/Timon's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - Mac Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - Under Shaw and Shenzi's Egg-O-Matic *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - Bird-Napped *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 21 - Shenzi try to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 22 - Scuttle Watching the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 23 - Shaw's Plans *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 24 - Danny and the Warthog *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 25 - Climax at the Outsiders Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 26 - Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Rescuers Down Under Clip used *Cats Don't Dance *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Open Season *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Bambi *Bambi II *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Aristocats Gallery Danny.jpg|Danny as Bernard Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Miss Biancaa Tigger.png|Tigger as Jake Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle as Wilbur Mac.jpg|Mac as Cody Shaw (Open Season).png|Shaw as McLeach Shenzi (Timon And Pumbaa).jpg|Shenzi as Joanna Thundra22.jpg|Thundra as Marahute BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Faloo Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Baitmouse Owl.jpg|Owl as Chairmouse zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Francois Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Frank The_Great_Prince_of_The_Forest.jpg|The Prince of the Great Forest as Red Friend_Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Krebbs Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs